


The Mile High Club

by liionne



Series: A thousand ways to meet [33]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Flight Attendants, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled him to the end of the plane, to the bathroom furthest away from the cockpit, and bundled him inside.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Leonard hissed, as Jim locked the door.</p><p>“Helping you to relax.” Jim told him earnestly.</p><p>Leonard had no time to protest before Jim was on him, pressing him up against the counter and kissing him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://jimkirksapple.tumblr.com/post/72781540681/but-flight-attendant-au-where-jim-and-bones-work) on tumblr, which read:
> 
> "But Flight Attendant AU where Jim and Bones work together and sometimes mess around between stops but one day their flight gets cancelled at the last minute near the end of boarding. They get everyone off the plane and are about to go themselves when Jim pulls Bones into the bathroom and before he can be stopped, he’s on his knees with Bones’ pants open, sucking his cock into his mouth with enthusiasm.
> 
> After, as they’re leaving the plane, Jim asks if Bones is happy to have joined the mile high club.
> 
> Bones smacks him upside the head and tells him, “We weren’t even in the air, idiot.”"

It was only thanks to the bright-eyed, wide-grinned, sometimes specky super genius (a title Leonard had given him one night in Barbados) that he had even been able to get off the ground in the first place. They had met at training school. Jim had been the only other guy in their year that was taking the course, and Leonard had thought he would be able to do it - until the first time they’d gotten them up into the air and he’d locked himself into the toilets. Jim had coaxed him out after a while, held his hand until they landed, and then he’d dragged Leonard to his brother’s farm. Jim’s brother had a plane, used mostly for spraying the crops, but he took Leonard and Jim up whenever all three of them had a spare minute.

It took a month for Leonard to get over the fear that had once crippled him, and he wasn’t sure he ever would have done it without Jim.

So now the two of them were inseparable, a year on. They had been working together since they had graduated, and so far, they had never had a crash. Leonard’s heart still skipped a beat if he felt the plane lurch, or if he heard a noise he was sure wasn’t right, or if they hit any form of turbulence, but it just took one look from Jim to ground him.

They weren't a _thing_. Leonard and Jim had _never_ been a thing, together. They tended to fool around whenever they stopped for more than an hour - Leonard could now boast that he had done it eight different countries, and almost all of those times took place in an airport bathroom - but they had never been in a relationship. Nothing like that.

Not that Leonard hadn’t thought about it, of course. He was thinking about it as he watched Jim give the safety announcement though, pushing his arms out to his side, his front, and behind his head.

Jim was thinking about it when he watched Leonard picked up a young child, holding the baby on his hip, grinning as it threw it’s chubby little hands about.

But neither of them were ever going to say anything to each other, obviously, because fooling around was, for the moment, far too fun.

It was in Crete, near the end of boarding, when the pilot announced that there was a problem with the engine and that the flight was going to have to be cancelled. Leonard huffed; he hated cancelled flights.

“Worked up my nerve to get on here.” He muttered, as Jim helped people to open up the overhead compartments. “‘m gonna have to work it up all over again now.”

Jim just chuckled. “You’ll have plenty of time to work up your nerve Bones, don’t you worry.” Just as Leonard was about to turn away, he added, “I’ve got something that’ll help you relax, anyway.”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed - he hated how suspicious that sounded. He shook his head, and began to herd the passengers off the plane and back onto the little shuttle bus that would take them back to the airport.

Jim volunteered himself and Leonard to check the plane for any lost property and things that had been left behind whilst the pilots tried to sort out what was wrong, and the other flight attendants went back to assure the passengers that they’d be on a new flight soon.

With a mischievous grin, Jim took old of Leonard’s hand. “Follow me, Bones.”

He pulled him to the end of the plane, to the bathroom furthest away from the cockpit, and bundled him inside.

“What are you _doing_?” Leonard hissed, as Jim locked the door.

“Helping you to relax.” Jim told him earnestly.

Leonard had no time to protest before Jim was on him, pressing him up against the counter and kissing him hard.

Jim nipped at his lower lip and licked into his mouth, and Leonard melted a little. He locked his arms around Jim’s neck, losing himself to the taste of Jim’s mouth. When he felt Jim’s fingers find the waist of his trousers, fumbling with the button and the zipper, he found that he really, _really_ didn’t want to stop him.

“This is meant to make me relax?” Leonard asked, when Jim dragged his pants down, pushing them around his ankles.

Jim settled on his knees in front of him, mouthing at his underwear. “It’ll help, trust me.”

“Whatever you say.” Leonard mumbled, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Jim grinned a little, wasting no time in pulling down Leonard’s underwear, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. He leaned forward, tongue flicking over the slit, and he grinned when Leonard keened.

“Keep it down, Bones.” He said, close enough that his hot breath hit Leonard’s skin, making goosebumps appear. “Don’t want the pilots to hear, do you?”

Leonard’s only response to that was a low groan. He had curled his fingers around the edge of the counter, and when Jim swallowed him down like a man possessed, he gripped so hard that his knuckles turned white.

He quickly moved his grip from the counter to Jim’s hair, fingers curling in the soft blonde strands as Jim pulled back, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, tongue flat against the underside of Leonard’s cock. What he got in return was a sharp tug of his hair, and a litany of curse words tumbling from Leonard’s lips.

He looked up, trying to look as innocent as he could because he _knew_ that that got to him. When Leonard did look down to meet his gaze, he groaned thickly and tilted his head back, eyes closing. “You’re a little shit.” he mumbled, his voice thick and deliciously Southern, the type of Southern he became when he was angry, drunk or (Jim’s favourite) horny.

Jim’s response was to swallow as much of Leonard as he could without gagging, and hum softly.

The strangled yelp he got from Leonard in return made his day.

Leonard’s fingers ran through his hair, tugging and twisting, and Jim knew he was close without the other having to tell him. He had gotten used to it by now, had learned all of the warning signs. He set a rhythm for himself, pulling off, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking hard as he swallowed him again.

When Leonard did come it was with a too-loud shout and a sharp tug at Jim’s hair. He gasped, and Jim pulled back to swallow dutifully, licking his lips just to be sure. Like the good friend he was, he pulled Leonard underwear and his trousers up, patting his ass when he was buttoned up.

He slung his arm around Leonard’s shoulder when the other could walk again, holding onto him and leading him out of the plane, smiling to the pilot as they left.

“Well Bones, are you happy to have joined the Mile High Club?” He grinned as they crossed the asphalt towards the airport.

Leonard frowned at him, smacking the back of Jim’s head. “We weren’t even in the air, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written smut in fic form before, so I hope it was alright. This might be another one that I revisit, too!


End file.
